pichubrosfandomcom-20200216-history
Pichu Bros.
The Pichu Bros is a Educational tv show it was on Matt TV in January 1 1999 and The Pichu Bros is also was on Smile of a Child TV or TBN in February 1 2006 Season 1 1999-2000 *1a Party Panic 1 1999 *1b Trouble in Big Town 1 1999 *2a Lost of the Greatest 9 1999 *2b Cops and Robbers 9 1999 *3a Army Looks Nice 30 1999 *3b Cops and Robbers 2 Escape in Prison 30 1999 *4a Party Panic 2: Magby's Party 19 2000 *4b Cops and Robbers 2.0 19 2000 *5a Party Rock Prisoners 25 2000 *5b Party Panic 2.0:Pichu and Pichu's Party 25 2000 *6a Trouble in Big Town 2: Jail Busters Pichu and Pichu & Friends 28 2000 *6b Party Rock Prisoners 2: Prisoner Stripers Finale 28 2000 Season 2 2000-2004 *Cops and Robbers 3.0 Episode (November 1 2000) *2a Love my Life 6 2000 *2b Jail Busters 6 2000 *Party Panic 3.0: Sudowoodo's Party special episode 31 2000 *3a 2065 Future 1 2002 *3b The Adventures Begins 1 2002 *4a The Last List 2 2004 *4b The Last Adventure 2 Finale episode 2 2004 Season 3 2005-2009 *1a Fear of the Meowth 3 2005 *1b WAJK Aired 3 2005 *2a Prisoned in Big Town Jail 10 2005 *2b Spy Gangs 10 2005 *3a Party Panic 4.0: Costume Party 1 2005 *3b Cops n Robbers 4.0: Escaped from Alcatraz 1 2005 *4a Trouble in Big Town 2.0: Jail'd For 3 Weeks 3 2006 *4b Party Rock Prisoners 2.0: Jailed Again Pichu Brothers and the Gang 3 2006 *5a Years of Ages 9 2009 *5a Caps lock Is Off 3 Finale 9 2009 Season 4 2009-2010 *1a 2009 Begins 7 2009 *1b Party Panic 5.0: Teddiursa's DJ Party 7 2009 *1c Cops and Robbers 5.0: Bank Robbing 7 2009 *2a Loving adventures 20 2009 *2b Pichumas 20 2009 *3a Magby's life 3 2010 *3b Magby Gets Busted 3 2010 *4a Trouble in Big Town 3.0: Robbing the Bank w/ Pichu Brothers and the Gang This Is the Last Versions Episodes of Trouble in Big Town [January 29 2010 *4b Season 4 Ends 4 finale episode 29 2010 Season 5 2010-11 *Meowth's Prison episode 31 2010 *2a Teddiursa's Life 9 2011 *2b Season 5 Ends 5 finale episode 9 2011 Season 6 2011-2013 *1a Sweet Day'z 18 2011 *1b Aplua 18 2011 *2a Fools in April 1 2012 *2b Love us mean 1 2012 *3a Love me 17 2013 *3b Tilt YankEars1969 6 Finale 17 2013 Season 7 2013- Annoucement: 9 Story Entertainment made Season 7 Episodes and this is a season finale Animated episode 3 are Oasis animation *1 Based On a Tue Story (Info: Pichu and his friends meets the new pokemon in the pichu town His name is Ianroa. He Waves Hi to the Pichu and his friends 11 2013 *2a Flippity Magby (Info: Ianroa makes a video about magby was kicking a soccer ball but he did a fail pinwheel kick the he uploaded to to www.youtube.com ) 12 2013 *2b Party Rock Prisoners 3.0: Jail Escape (info: Pichu and his friends are escaping in jail in pichu town) 12 2013 *2c Cops n Robbers 6.0: ESCAPED! (Info:The Cops n robbers Versions Episodes are back kick off because there are now escaped and Party Again 12 2013 *3a The Best Day Ever 7 Finale (Info: Pichu and his friends are Lieing down tand watch the clouds The Gang are Imagine about The Best Days 29 2013 *3b The Last Day Of The Pichu Town Middle School Pichu and the Gang are wearing Sawing Clothes because is the Last day of The Pichu town middle school the students in class rooms are leaving in tommarow is today is mune 8 2013 he says yes pichu and the gang celebrate Season 8 2014- Note: The Pichu Bros are back for more action,fun and science and also this new season has CGI episodes *We're Back'in now (info:today is Qugest 25 2013 The Pichu town Middle school is back) [January 1 2014 *2a The Best day Ever is fun TBA * 2b They Knew it * 2015 are here * 4a Pichu is Innocent * 4b Fun is... Cool * 5a Pichu & Friends having fun * 5b Big Trouble * 6 Pichu and Friends meets Oddhouse Phatom * 7 Its done Languages *Polish|Pwosjka Jaskuy Matt Xd Airs in polsat *Russian|Зшылг икфслг|Pesku Brasku airs In JimJam *Hebrew|לשדיש פשדביש|Paskah Kachah airs in Matt Channel *Hindi|जगमपह वीदूपाीे|Pichu Brothers airs in Fun Channel *Hungary|Pichu Broţherş Airs in Jim Jam *German/Destuch|Der Pichu Bros airs in toggo Lino *Icelandic|Fansky og Paðta airs RUV *Dutch|Pichu Brothers airs in KRO *Mattsha|Pakiou dan Panti airs in Matt TV *Greek|Πιψξακι ανδ Πακο|Picjaki avo nako airs on in alter *Tibetan|༛ིཀམའན འནད ྆རའགིན|Panki nja Brkin aired in Lapai TV *Krygz|Зшсршсл фтв Икшык|Prickan Otb Nkwblk airs in Rox tv channel *Tawain|勾分 門 廣島|Psku a Pa aired on Disney Channel China *Finnish|Pasu i Pakio aired in Toon disney 2005-2007 *Norsk|Pichu og Pichu aired NRK Super *Italia|Ptaia e Japia aired in RaiSat YoYo 2006-2008 *Mattical|Pichu Ninos aired on Matt TV Mattical *Portugal|Patian Ninos aired on RTP Portugal *Spain|Pichu Ninos aired Tve Clan *Danish|Pupa og Toska aired on DR Ramasjang *Swedish|Piyeo och Atuon aired on SVT1 *Czech|Pichu a Pichu aired on CT1 *French|Pichu et Pichu aired on Disney Channel (France) *Slovak|Patio ena Pakia Characters Smoochum as Patioka Magby as Kupu *Krusuan|Jekiaa aq Kkakke aired in Jakioaa tv